


Retrato de Memória

by CosimaAster



Category: Arte (Manga)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Firenze | Florence, Fluff, Romance, slowburn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosimaAster/pseuds/CosimaAster
Summary: "Tenho um trabalho para você." -Leo informou.Os olhos azuis de Arte se arregalaram, ansiosos. Ela sorriu, corando animada com a notícia. Pensava que tipo de trabalho seria.Um esboço de algum animal?Uma paisagem?Um cenário?Um estudo de algum objeto?
Relationships: Arte/Leo (Arte)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Retrato de Memória

Mais um dia nascia sobre a cidade. Florença brilhava com os primeiros raios de Sol, a glória elegante de cada linha e cada campanário se despertando, muito embora o distrito dos artistas já contasse com bastante atividade. Os aprendizes já chegavam a suas oficinas para mais um dia de trabalho.

— Bom-dia! –saindo de sua casinha, abrindo a porta com entusiasmo, Arte cantarolou alto, correndo até o beiral, tomando a vista da grande capital, os sinos no Duomo ecoando no ar.

Ela respirou fundo, energizando-se, e logo alcançou o alçapão que a levaria ao interior do pequeno estúdio que Leo comandava. Como ele ainda não tinha chegado, ela começou a organizar os materiais e a preparar o desjejum. Provavelmente ele viria com o pão daqui a pouco.

Havia uma tela em andamento ali e ela parou uns instantes para apreciar o avanço da obra. Estava praticamente pronta. Leo era tão preciso e cuidadoso com os detalhes, os modelos exibiam muito ar de dignidade, tão nítidos que ela não estranharia se os visse piscar.

Segurando no cabo da vassoura, ela contornava com os olhos o desenho dos rostos e das roupas, buscando descobrir como trazer aquela solidez e realismo para seus retratos também. Há muito a se aprender nos esboços e processos de outros artistas e era isso o que mais interessava a Arte ali, ao acompanhar Leo.

Ouvindo a porta abrir, relanceou sobre o ombro apenas para confirmar a chegada de seu mestre, e dando uma última varrida em torno da mesa, ela sorriu e cumprimentou:

— Bom-dia, Mestre Leo!

Ele colocou o saco com o pão na mesinha e sentou.

— Ande, coma. Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

— Certo! Hoje o dia está lindo! Me sinto muito disposta! –e como sempre, alegre, ia falando a esmo, sem receber qualquer reação de Leo. –O quadro novo está lindo, o casal parece muito importante... são aqueles Genoveses, não são?

Ele assentiu, concentrando-se em mastigar.

— Preciso terminar hoje, eles irão partir amanhã.

— Certo!

— E você, preciso que vá fazer essas tarefas na cidade. –entregou uma lista com alguns rabiscos que ela já tinha aprendido a decifrar.

— Pode deixar!

— Quando voltar, tenho um trabalho para você.

Os olhos azuis de Arte se arregalaram, ansiosos. Ela sorriu, corando animada com a notícia, mas Leo não fez caso, se limpando dos farelos e saindo da mesa para já retomar a pintura.

Enquanto ela perambulava pela cidade, pensava que tipo de trabalho Leo ia mandá-la fazer. Distraída, ia de loja em loja, de compromisso em compromisso, cumprindo tudo o que ele pedia, tentando prever o que teria de fazer dessa vez.

Um esboço de algum animal?

Uma paisagem?

Um cenário?

Um estudo de algum objeto?

Como ele pediu vários ingredientes para tintas, talvez fosse mandá-la colorir algo bastante detalhado...

Era empolgante pensar em tantas possibilidades! Queria tentar todas.

— Hey, Arte!

— Ah, Angelo! –demorou para notar o rapaz chamando. –Como está? Estou cuidando das tarefas do Mestre Leo!

— Terminou? Já é quase hora de almoçar...

— Tão tarde assim? –ela se espantou. –Não vi a hora passar... estava tão entretida! Preciso voltar! Conversamos mais depois!

— Arte...!? Adeus! Até... –ele nem tinha certeza de que foi ouvido por ela. –Lá vai ela de novo...

Como um raio de Sol serelepe, ela correu pelas ruelas do distrito, carregando cestas e sacolas, onde, em uma delas, estava os ingredientes do almoço.

E quando entrou pelas enormes portas duplas, já pedindo desculpa pela demora, achou Leo ainda no mesmo lugar, completamente imerso em sua pintura.

— As compras estão todas aqui, Mestre Leo. Já venho com a comida.

Ele desviou os olhos para ela por um segundo, seguindo com as pinceladas.

Em menos de vinte minutos, ela trouxe o pão com azeite, o queijo com ervas e o peixe para almoçarem.

— Conseguiu comprar tudo?

— Sim! Tem algum projeto grande em vista? São muitos materiais...

— É que, até depois de amanhã, você está proibida de sair ou ver outras pessoas.

— Hã? Mas... o que houve? Eu fiz algo errado? –entre preocupada e chocada, com um sorrisinho nervoso, Arte parou de comer, precisando de explicações.

Mas Leo seguia impassível:

— Você vai treinar desenhos de memória. Quero que pinte um retrato de alguém sem que essa pessoa pose para você.

— De memória...?

— Foi o que eu disse. Apesar de ser comum trabalharmos próximos dos modelos, é importante apurar nosso foco e nossa memória, já que é possível que alguém peça algum retrato póstumo ou haja imprevistos nas sessões de pintura.

— Entendo.

— Quero avaliar como está sua observação.

— Certo! Vou dar o meu melhor! –e apesar de ainda confusa, determinava-se, quase derrubando tudo que estava em cima da mesinha com seu gesto confiante e abrupto.

Assim, depois de terminar de arrumar o estúdio, Arte subiu para o terraço com os materiais que precisava, decidida a começar seu exercício.

Ainda havia claridade, mas não por muito tempo. Apoiou-se no beiral, assistindo o céu, pensando em quem deveria desenhar. Talvez alguém de sua família? Seu saudoso pai... ou sua mãe, que, um dia com certeza iria reconhecer o seu talento! Só que, se pintasse seus pais, como Leo poderia ter certeza de sua semelhança?

Era melhor, ao menos dessa vez, pintar alguém que ele reconhecesse.

Talvez pintasse Veronica. Não, já a tinha retratado antes, seria trapaça...

Então, Maestro Danilo? Signor Ubertino? Darcia? Angelo?

Colocou o queixo na mão e continuou pensando, olhando as nuvens.

Nada parecia exatamente ideal. Não sabia decidir o que queria.

Sentada ali, começou a esboçar a vista — os telhados, os pássaros voando, a ponta de uma torre. Quem sabe rabiscar um pouco não a faria pensar?

Em um ponto tênue entre a total concentração no trabalho e a operação automática do carvão, Arte desenhava sem perceber que a noite já caía. Fez vários estudos, detalhando partes do que enxergava no horizonte, tomando certas liberdades, criando um pouco e tornando a imagem mais interessante.

Suspirando, admirou as estrelas mais algum tempo, os papéis em seu colo, aproveitando o clima ameno, e depois entrou no quarto, aprontou-se para dormir, tentando decidir quem seria o objeto de seu exercício.

— Só agora me dou conta de que conheço poucas pessoas...

Deitada, ficava repassando os rostos, procurando alguém até que acabou dormindo.

Passou o dia seguinte praticamente sozinha. Leo veio na hora do desjejum, perguntou se ela precisava de algo e depois partiu com o quadro dos Genoveses pronto para entregá-lo.

Ela sorriu ao despedir-se, porém retornou ao seu estado de completa reflexão. Seu tempo estava se esgotando.

Agora dentro do estúdio, pegou o bloco e ficou rabiscando mais. Traçou vários formatos de rostos, procurando neles alguém, fazendo o processo inverso. Entretanto, não encontrava a semelhança de ninguém.

Gastou seu tempo fazendo alguns desenhos de querubins e depois de flores. Brincou um pouco com algumas retas, montando esboços de prédios. Ia desperdiçando papel, mantendo sua técnica aquecida, apesar de não chegar em resultado algum.

Gostava de tudo, o problema era não ser o que precisava.

— Isso deve ser o que chamam de bloqueio criativo... –reclamou consigo mesma, debruçada na mesa. Bufou, escape meigo de um aborrecimento pesado.

Quando deu por si, tinha cochilado. Passava da hora do almoço.

Comeu o que restou do pão e bebeu o que restou do leite. Achou que fazer um pouco trabalho físico serviria para clarear sua mente e começou uma faxina completa na sala, tirando o pó de tudo, reorganizando os materiais, conferindo as telas em branco, varrendo todos os cantos, consertando os cavaletes, lavando as janelas...

A tarde toda esteve de lá para cá, cantarolando, conversando sozinha, procurando o que fazer, até que o estúdio todo ficou um brinco.

Nada mudou em suas ideias, contudo, e, assim, passou para a próxima arrumação possível — a da sua casinha.

Quando terminou de limpar e ajeitar tudo em seu quarto era hora de dormir.

— O que vou fazer? Não consegui desenhar ninguém! –sentada na cama, bem aconchegada, olhava o bloco em suas mãos. –Leo vai ficar decepcionado... Eu estou decepcionada... –lamentou, suspirando.

Começou a riscar mais uma vez o rosto de alguém, querendo criar a feição de um amigo. Mas no meio do esboço, percebia que a testa era muito curta para ser o Signor Ubertino, os olhos grandes demais para ser Maestro Danilo e a boca séria demais para ser Angelo. Também não lembrava em nada o padeiro, nem o leiteiro, muito menos o verdureiro.

Arriscou uma mulher a seguir. Mas era difícil acertar o olhar inocente, mas arisco, de Darcia sem poder estudá-lo de perto. Até mesmo a tentativa de fazer Veronica não a satisfez.

— Será que estou sendo exigente demais? –erguendo o desenho na altura dos olhos, analisou a imagem, os defeitos gritando para ela. –Não tem o que fazer... –suspirando, deixou tudo de lado e apagou a vela.

Ao acordar decidiria o que fazer.

Parecia mais uma manhã normal. O céu limpo de um dia resplandecente. Entretanto, ensimesmada, Arte não teve a mesma alegria de sempre ao cumprimentar Florença.

Suspirou, indo para o estúdio, ainda sem saber o que fazer, como resolver aquele desafio. Não estava estranhando o fato de falhar, porque nada mais comum na arte do que tentativas e erros, o que a preocupava era a falta de ideias, de inspiração...

Cuidou das tarefas de sempre e achou os mantimentos com o necessário para o seu desjejum na mesinha. Leo avisava em um bilhete que viria para o almoço.

Ela comeu, nunca antes se vendo tão sozinha. Era tudo silencioso e estático, ainda mais tão cedo. Tudo bem que a ideia ali era ela visualizar alguém só com a mente para fazer o retrato e não pôr os olhos em ninguém, mas, de repente, sentia-se isolada de tudo.

De qualquer forma, sabia que quando Leo viesse almoçar, iria perguntar do desenho. Não tinha escolha, precisava de algo, nem que fosse algo ruim, para mostrar.

Assim, começou a desenhar. Sim! Ia dar o seu melhor!

Só deu por si que já era meio-dia quando ouviu a porta abrindo. Ela ainda estava debruçada no retrato, lidando com a iluminação dos olhos. Resolveu fazer uma imagem do Papa Leão X, uma pessoa pública, que, apesar de só conhecer por pinturas, conseguia reproduzir razoavelmente.

— Arte. –e apesar da feição séria e composta de sempre, ela percebia a urgência na voz dele.

— Leo...? –não tinha como conter a surpresa, mesmo que soubesse que ele viria. –Eu... ainda não terminei o retrato... –e avisou, preocupada, um sorriso nervoso ao passo que escondia o desenho em seu peito.

— Falamos sobre isso depois. Vou precisar ir a Lucca, houve um problema com a pintura durante o caminho até Gênova. –com a bolsa em mãos, ia colocando seu maço de pincéis e o conjunto de lixas. Ele não parecia nada contente com a ideia do quadro danificado ou da necessidade da viagem.

— Entendo... Vou ajudar a embalar os materiais!

A bagagem ficou pronta em minutos. Arte suspirou, e olhou para ele:

— Certo. Faça uma viagem segura. –e depois o acompanhou até a porta. Acenou por um tempo e, quando enfim ele partiu, a mocinha deu de ombros, pensando se Darcia se importaria se ela almoçasse em sua casa.

Com o cair da noite, Arte imaginou que Leo estava chegando em Lucca. Esperava que ele não tivesse encontrado nenhum obstáculo no caminho...

Deitou na sua cama fofa de palha e ficou pensando um pouco em nada, depois no que podia ter acontecido com o quadro e o quanto este era importante. De algum modo, a arte não era só a sua estética... naquele tempo em que estivera vivendo como aprendiz, ela percebia que cada pessoa tinha seu próprio modo de entender e valorizar as pinturas... O trabalho de um artista não era só transmitir a beleza, mas os quadros guardavam em si provas da existência de tantas pessoas, por sua vez, dando valor a elas.

Ser pintor era muito importante.

Contente com essa conclusão, consolada até, suspirando uma última vez, apagou as velas e dormiu. Rezou para que tudo corresse bem com Leo e que ele voltasse logo, são e salvo.

A sua rotina, entretanto, era igual: saudar a cidade de manhã, cuidar de suas obrigações, e, agora, sem o compromisso do desafio de Leo, não tinha nenhum trabalho em que se empenhar. Pegou suas folhas e seu carvão e foi até um dos bancos do rio Arno rascunhar um pouco.

Depois de ficar reclusa no estúdio, era bom espairecer. Gostava de ambientes abertos, amplos, do vento em seus cabelos e do som da agitação da cidade. Com energia, ia registrando o cenário, sorrindo conforme trabalhava nas retas e nos ângulos dos prédios do outro lado da água.

Eram só rabiscos, em maioria, mas ficou satisfeita com o resultado. E depois, virando a folha, olhou o céu e suspirou.

Não sabia o que iria fazer agora. Quanto tempo mais poderia ficar desenhando a esmo? Quanto tempo mais aguentaria ficar no estúdio vazio? Por que de repente tudo parecia estranho?

Sorriu triste para o papel em branco.

E sem muito planejamento, começou um novo esboço.

Dois dias depois, um pouco depois do horário do almoço, Leo retornou ao estúdio.

Com o semblante um pouco cansado, ele colocou sua bolsa sobre a mesa e começou a reorganizar o material.

— Arte? –chamou, alto, notando o silêncio.

Contudo, a ausência de resposta o deixou curioso.

Bufando, largou o que fazia e subiu. A vista dali era mesmo inspiradora. Não costumava ir ao terraço, precisava mudar isso. A cidade até parecia uma pintura, o modo como os telhados se sobrepunham com uma harmonia toda particular atraía o olhar por horas.

Dirigiu-se a casinha de Arte então.

— Arte? –chamou, porém acabou precisando abrir a porta, porque nem dessa vez ela ouviu. Será que não estava?

A fresta revelou que ela cochilava. Devia ter acabado de almoçar e vindo descansar um pouco. Deixou-a, então, e desceu para retomar suas atividades.

O problema com o quadro dos Genoveses atrapalhou demais sua programação. Tinha um outro projeto para começar e dois clientes para visitar. Esperava não ter que cuidar de mais nenhum imprevisto com nenhuma outra obra sua.

Era muito bom estar de volta ao seu estúdio e ver-se rodeado de tudo que lhe era familiar. O trabalho parecia fluir melhor.

Sentou-se para dar uma olhada nos estudos que tinha feito para o próximo quadro. Junto dos seus esboços, Arte havia deixado os dela, um maço até que volumoso, e ele aproveitou para descobrir o que a aprendiz andou fazendo por esses dias.

Ela deve ter se sentido sozinha...

Sorriu, vendo as tentativas dos retratos que ela fez. Foram várias... o esboço do Papa estava indo bem.

Arte não era alguém com afinidade a solidão. Sentia que a energia dela, de certo modo, vinha do contato com as outras pessoas. E ela gostava muito da companhia dele, mesmo que ele não correspondesse tanto os assuntos sem fim ou sua empolgação jovial.

Seguia sorrindo, com carinho e satisfação, vendo os estudos dela da paisagem florentina, e, de repente, ao chegar no último desenho, ficou sem graça.

Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, achar seus próprios olhos encarando-o de volta.

— No fim, você fez o exercício... –estalou os lábios, sem conseguir tirar a vista do retrato que Arte tinha feito dele, de memória, durante a sua ausência.


End file.
